<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mommy Dearest by averyschaefer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098485">Mommy Dearest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyschaefer/pseuds/averyschaefer'>averyschaefer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost Girl (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fights, Incest, Mommy Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyschaefer/pseuds/averyschaefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm blood trailed down her nose catching on her upper lip when the first punch hit, rattling her brain. Bo stared at her mother, who simply grinned, dignified at the expression she could pull from her pretty, pretty face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bo/Aife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mommy Dearest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>'It wasn't supposed to be like this.'</p>
<p>'It's not supposed to be like this', Bo chanted in her head as she clutched the cover closer around her bare chest, easing the chilly air pebbling her nipples.</p>
<p>The feelings buried awakened in her were so wrong, but she found herself unable to stop the greedy kisses, the eager tongue pushing past her swollen parted lips, or the unfamiliar, yet similar hand unbuttoning her jeans, while the pliable body weight edged them to her generous unmade bed.</p>
<p>Bo had dreamt of this moment, pondered what would happen, and out of all her dreams this…this...never occurred. The worst part was that she could justify the actions now. She could justify the lust, the neediness, and the power. Interconnection, that's what Aife called it. That's what her mother called that sweet sensation of being so in tuned with someone else that the edges blurred where each person began or ended.</p>
<p>I.</p>
<p>Bo gaped at the polished woman seated next to her in her living room. Brown eyes scanned quickly the face for signs of falsehood. She froze, her brain refusing the information. There was no way it was truth, though with a keener glance Bo noticed the similarities in their facial structure.</p>
<p>Dimly lit lights created a soft glow in the dull, dilapidated room. Bo, being the gracious woman, invited Saskia back to the clubhouse to further their conversation. Learning about another succubus dulled her decision-making skills considerably she knew that now.</p>
<p>She didn't even think of whether the woman was even dangerous. Oddly, she felt a kinship to the brunette from the start. Though at the time Bo only chalked it up to their similar make-up, being a succubus; however, never in her life she would've assumed the dark, feral succubus was her mother.</p>
<p>"What?" Aife pouted. Arms outstretched, waiting the comfort of Bo's flesh. "No hug for your dear ol' mom?"</p>
<p>"You don't get to call yourself that", Bo stood from the couch. Her hands balled tight into fists. Her white and strained. "You are no mother to me. Where were you when I needed you? When I was a kid, left to my own devices, and that family who would end up calling me a demon found out what happened to Kyle?"</p>
<p>She knew Aife had no clue who Kyle was, but her fury was controlling her mouth. It was her fault she didn't know who that was in the first place.</p>
<p>She abandoned her.</p>
<p>She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge the sinking feeling in her gut. Her heart raced with fear watching Saskia-no Aife-her doting mother's eyes slowly roaming her body so intensely she could almost feel her clothes disappearing under her gaze.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry baby", Bo rolled her eyes at the term of endearment. She didn't want to hear that word, or any sweet word come from those deceitful lips.</p>
<p>She was not her baby.</p>
<p>"I was in no position to be present in your life. You should ask Trick how he played an...", Aife tapped her chin as if pondering, "influential part in that."</p>
<p>"Trick? What does Trick have to do anything with this? He's only the bar owner" 

Bo's paranoia grew when Aife practically cooed at her.</p>
<p>Aife laughed before shaking her head condescendingly at Bo. "You are so adorable." </p>
<p>Bo growled, the vibrations tickling deep in her throat. Her eyes flashed sapphire blue as Aife continued giggling, as if she was tickled at this adorable display of posturing. "I assure you darling he is much more than that. Much, much more." Aife's words dripped like honey laced with poison. Her manicured hands absentmindedly plucked at lint on the couch, boredom written at the corners of her half lidded eyes.</p>
<p>Bo hated how unaffected she seemed to be at her reactions, her anger. Was the woman seeking to anger her? "Who is he then?" Bo crossed her arms, watching Aife scan the living room, the holes caved in the walls, the quaint kitchen area, and the hollow dingy hardwood floor. "Or do you plan on me playing twenty-one questions, and guessing because I assure you I don't have the time nor the patience for games."</p>
<p>"Oh no dear, I will tell you everything you desire to know." Aife sat back down on the couch, picking up her forgotten wine glass, and sipping the bloodred contents. The movement gave her the appearance of a fierce lioness, lurking. Brown eyes narrowed, staring at strained muscles, tightening under Aife's tanned flesh. Aife continued, her arm folded lazily holding the wine glass. "I can only imagine all the things you've been left in the dark about. Under the impression 'it's for you own good", her hands framed quotation marks as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Bo only grunted, ebbing in anger while slowly sitting back down with Aife; although her body stayed taut as a bow ready to be released to strike. "Well?" her arms flew away from her body, a suspicious expression staining her face. "Who is he?"</p>
<p>Aife smiled predatorily while her flowing dark hair fell over her bare shoulders softly as a whisper. "He's my father of course. And your grandfather."</p>
<p>"Why wouldn't he tell me I was his granddaughter. Why wouldn't anyone tell me I was related to him!?"</p>
<p>"There's no telling what faux noble idea he had to validate himself." Aife snarled, disgust imprinted in her slim features. "I wouldn't trust him farther than I can throw him." She sipped more wine before sitting the glass on the table once more. "There's no telling how many knew that tiny piece of information, and chose to keep it from you. All your so called friends silently laugh at your ignorance. The light fae are true enemies. They hide behind all their moralistic bullshit when in the end they are just as evil as the dark fae. At least the dark is upfront about it. I'm sure you've checked it by now in this swiveling small town."</p>
<p>Bo huffed, refusing to prove Aife right. If what she said was true Bo could only guess who all lied to her. Trick, Dyson, Lauren, god, there was no telling all the people who said they loved her, but stabbed her in the back! Her palms started to hurt from her blunt fingernails digging into the meaty flesh. </p>
<p>This was the last thing she expected would happen while on a case at a speed dating gig.</p>
<p>She never felt so desolate, yet so anchored. Her succubus identified with Aife's in a way Bo couldn't begin to comprehend on a physical level. All her life, she shunned her succubus- the beast, loathed every lover taken because they were reminders of the hunger she couldn't satiate. She wanted to be connected to someone else. </p>
<p>Someone who knew about her origin, someone who guided her in taming the hunger.</p>
<p>She was always so hungry. But Bo refused to be classified by her species, she was more than the beast lurking beneath her dormant tongue. More than the warm pulses from her fingers against unsuspecting targets, more than every delighted surge of giddiness retreated past the corners of her mind when sucking the delectable chi from men, and women before they died smiling like the Joker.</p>
<p>Bo ignored the question. "So why the hell did you decide to come back now?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>